A Hollow Needs Love
by Jsuperstar
Summary: Dark Rukia isn't as evil as she used to be but still evil is in her. She wants the life Rukia gets. Will she as she also searches for happiness and love. IchiDaruki? HichiDaruki? You're gonna have to find out. Rated M for language and possible lemons. Kinda OOC and maybe OC. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm finally back again on this website. I've seem to have a habit where I would make a story and try to write it for a couple of weeks and then I'll stop and never ever get back into the story or any of these websites. Only a month of summer left for me and I haven't done anything at all! I signed up for freaking AP Language and AP US. History for this upcoming school year(I'm gonna be a junior) and I've been lazy on the summer homework but I'm not going to hold it off to the last-minute. Anyways I've gotten back into bleach and these sites and why not try to make a story again. I know my grammar isn't the best but I'm still in high school and I still have lots of things to learn, especially about writing. Well anyways I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own the cover picture! Also this takes place years after Ichigo defeated Aizen but he didn't lose his powers. Also Rukia didn't cut her hair. I know this chapter is kinda short.**

**This story is about Dark Rukia and her searching for happiness and love. Shes not as evil anymore but she still has evil in her. Ichigo X Dark Rukia? Dark Ichigo X Dark Rukia? Your gonna have to find out! Enjoy and thank you! Please feel free to leave a review, favorite, alert or follow or all! It means a lot to me. Any ideas for this story or any fixes feel free to PM me please! Thank you!**

* * *

Rukia's inner world is a quiet place. It always snowed with freezing temperatures that no normal human could ever survive. Cold snow flakes were always fluttering down the inner world. It's always night-time as the skies are dark purple. There is ice-covered just about everywhere. It seemed like it was a cold and depressing place, well that what it really was. Rukia never enjoyed being here, just thinking about it annoys her. She just wants happiness and love in her life as she finally found that with Ichigo. However a certain someone is looking for their own happiness and love.

There she was laying on the cold snow, removed from everything in existence. Her tattered white kimono had snow on it. She has a long red cape that she uses to keep her warm. She stares into the moon with her lavender cat-like eyes as the cold aired wind blows her golden cloth around her waist. Her purple-grayish hair bloomed as she continue to stare.

**DARK RUKIA POV INSIDE HER HEAD**

_**"I don't have a name but people refer me to as Dark Rukia. I don't know why, I'm guessing because I'm the evil Rukia. Or that is what I used to be. Evil. After since Ichigo purified and killed me when we fought, my evilness is like gone. I mean I'm still am evil but its like im a good soul now. It's very strange honestly. Rukia doesn't know that I'm still inside her because she refuses to accept any evil in her."**_

Dark Rukia got up and started to walk around the inner world, still talking inside her head.

_**"Ichigo and Rukia finally admitted to each other that they're in love with each other and got married. I'm not surprised seeing I knew that them two were meant to be all along. For the first time in Rukia's life, she is finally happy. I should be happy, since she is me but I'm not. It feels like I'm missing something and I don't know what. It's like she gets the good life while I don't get shit. I'm stuck here in the freezing cold."**_

Dark Rukia continues her walk as she thinks about Ichigo's hollow, Hichigo. She scowled when that name is thought.

**_"I can't stand Hichigo that self-center, arrogant bastard. He is seriously annoying and wants me so bad. I used to like him but I don't anymore. I don't know how Ichigo manages to put up with him. I would be with him since obviously Ichigo and Rukia are married but all Hichigo thinks about is blood, killing and sex. Don't get me wrong, sex is hella good and all but I can't be doing it 24/7. Killing and blood is cool too but I guess I've change and not into that anymore. I'm glad he doesn't come into Rukia's inner world anymore, even though I don't know how he gets in. I'm guessing it has to do with when Ichigo and Rukia fall asleep or something. Who knows?"_**

Dark Rukia shivers as she can't stand the cold.

**_"I can't stand this cold weather! Why does Rukia get the warm, good, fun life while I'm stuck here with this boring ass life! I have to get out of here, but how?"_**

Dark Rukia starts to get angry and frustrated. She grabs her scythe and swings it all over the snow on the ground, blast it away. She unleashes her scythe all over the inner world with dark purple blasts of energy every where. Snow and ice are flying everywhere. Dark Rukia is wreaking havoc all over the inner world.

**_"I'm letting the darkness that still in my heart take over me! HAHAH! AHHH! I SHALL KILL RUKIA KUCHIKI!"_**

After Dark Rukia said that she fainted to the ground. Her energy is depleted and she was completely wiped out.

**_"No I can't kill her because then that means I would kill myself! You're already dead you idiot! I'm too loyal to her. Bullshit no you ain't! I can't control myself!"_**

Dark Rukia eyes were open wide as she couldn't speak no more. She couldn't control herself. She fainted.

* * *

Rukia woke up from what she believes to be a nightmare. She was repeating gasping from what she just dreamed of. Ichigo got woken up by Rukia.

"Rukia, what happened?" Ichigo asked "Did you have a nightmare or something, you look scared!"

"I just did Ichigo. It was about that evil me that you defeated when my memories were erased." Rukia said

"You mean Dark Rukia?" He asked

"Yeah or what ever her name is, she was in my inner world and she was trying to get out. She said she wants to kill me!" Rukia screamed

Ichigo couldn't believe it but then he thought.

"It okay, It was just a nightmare." Ichigo said "Now go back to sleep."

"I hope it was Ichigo." Rukia said as she went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Here is chapter two! I would had gotten this chapter sooner but when I went to bed a few days ago I accidentally sat on my glasses and broke them :/ So my eyes have been kinda bothering me lately and I have no idea when I'll get new ones. My mom said it might not be for a while. So I don't know how long I can go without glasses. Pray for me lol.**

**I do not own the cover picture!**

**This story is about Dark Rukia and her searching for happiness and love. Shes not as evil anymore but she still has evil in her. Ichigo X Dark Rukia? Dark Ichigo X Dark Rukia? Your gonna have to find out! Enjoy and thank you! Please feel free to leave a review, favorite, alert or follow or all! It means a lot to me. Any ideas for this story or any fixes feel free to PM me please! Thank you!**

**I do not own Bleach! If I did, then Dark Rukia would had been in the show because she is sexy af! Lol. :)**

**This chapter is really short. I kinda was on writers block.**

* * *

Dark Rukia had just woken up after fainting hours ago. She stumbled getting on her feet at first. Everything she saw was blurry.

**"The evil took over me." Dark Rukia said to herself as she could hardly see anything.**

_**"It sure did my**_** queen."**

Dark Rukia heard a voice that sounded so familiar. She looked in all directions possible but didn't see anyone or any thing. She knew who it was.

**_"Come on queen. Quit acting stupid!"_**

Dark Rukia pulled out her scythe. She wasn't about to play any games. The hollow teleported right behind her as she sensed it immediately and teleported right behind the hollow and kick him. The hollow was sent flying a few feet. The hollow turned around and his black and gold eyes stared into her soul.

**_"The queen always plays hard to get. Ha Ha."_**

Dark Rukia smirked for a second. She stared at him.

**"Ah Hichigo. You never give up do you now? Wait how the hell did you get inside Rukia's inner world?" **Dark Rukia said

Hichigo laughed and grabbed Dark Rukia's face. He smiled at her.

**_"You ask a lot of questions Queen. Let's cut to the chase and have a little fun."_**Hichigo said as he kissed Dark Rukia on the cheek. Dark Rukia slapped him. Hichigo laughed once more as he grabbed Dark Rukia like he married her.

**"Put me down you fool!" **Dark Rukia told Hichigo as she tried to wiggle out.

**_"Why should_**_ I?"_Hichigo told her as they teleported out of Rukia's inner world.

* * *

Hichigo had teleported Dark Rukia and himself to Karakura town. They were out of Ichigo's and Rukia's bodies. Dark Rukia was surprised as she demanded an explanation.

**"How in the hell are we out of Ichigo's and Rukia's bodies?" **Dark Rukia demanded an answer but Hichigo just laughed.

**_"Don't worry about it Queen. Come on lets_**_** go**."_ Hichigo said as he and Dark Rukia explored the world of the living.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Ichigo and Rukia are at a mall shopping for new clothes, games, and what not. Rukia made Ichigo carry most of the bags. Ichigo's hands were extremely full of all kinds of bags as he could barely move.

"Why the hell do you always make me carry the bags Rukia?" Ichigo asked

"Because your're the man of the relationship Ichigo or are you?" Rukia said back to him

Ichigo didn't say anything as he scowled for a second. "Come on lets get home" He said.

Ichigo and Rukia went home. They had unpacked all of the bags full with clothes and what not. Ichigo was laying down on his bed. He feel asleep as his eyes were red from exhaustion.

Rukia saw Ichigo on his bed and she got on top of him. Ichigo opened his eyes. "Rukia, I'm tired. I'm not in the mood today." He said

Rukia ignore that and started to kiss Ichigo on his neck. Ichigo couldn't resist and let Rukia do what she want with him. He neck started to turn red as Ichigo got up and got on top of her. Ichigo did the same for Rukia, kissing her on her neck.

They were about to get it on when they sense strange spiritual pressure near by. Ichigo and Rukia knew this couldn't be good like always.


End file.
